


Endlich, zusammen (Together At Last)

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, And you wanted a sequel, Idk if you've read Serendipity, M/M, Once again I'm struggling with the tags, Prince!Hyunwoo, Prince-Turned-King!Kihyun, Romance, That is all, then here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: ...and so they lived happily ever after.A sequel to an older fic 'Serendipity', and a (maybe) comeback to writing after a while.





	Endlich, zusammen (Together At Last)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while. School has been crazy (I don't know if it's the good crazy or the bad one yet), and I haven't written in so long so my fingers feel stiff, but here you go! Something I wrote before I started school, but polished and decided to post because my friend said it's good enough to put out. 
> 
> As much as Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is much more appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts on this, really. Enjoy!

It’s a tranquil morning in the kingdom of Aeilin; it is late enough that the day has brightened considerably, but early enough that the Sun is still not to be seen yet. Things go routinely in the home of the royals, who are currently having their breakfast. Dining is usually quiet yet peaceful, but today it seems almost solemn, and it’s glaringly obvious that the Crown Prince is the sole cause of the sad affair.

The King and Queen silently observe their son poke uninterestedly at his food, before finally cutting a piece, popping it into his mouth and repeating his actions in a rather pitiful cycle. They share a glance, amusement present in both their expressions. The King calls out to the seemingly preoccupied male, having to wave a palm in his direction before finally getting the young man’s attention.

“Yes, Father? My apologies, I was bit distracted.”

“By what son, if I may know?,” the man questioned knowingly, a teasing grin plastered on his face, bursting into chuckles when the young prince turned pink in embarrassment.  “Well…,” he started shyly, “It’s been weeks and I haven’t heard from Kihyun…,” he confessed, trailing off in implication. His mother smiled in understanding.

“You know Hyunwoo, you could always pay him a visit if you miss him,” she suggested, laughing when her son looked ready to protest at the mention of missing the foreign prince but then turned hopeful, almost desperate as he considered her words. “Really? I could do that?,” he asked. “Well, they did come here; it is only polite to return the favour. Just write to him first, let him know that you wish to go see him.”

He does exactly that before lunchtime even rolls around.

 

 

Nearly a fortnight passes, and Hyunwoo gets no reply. He feels confused and a little hurt at being ignored, but his parents reassure him, telling him that there must be some valid reason the Crown Prince hasn’t been able to return his message.

The royals find out that they are indeed right when the messenger they sent finally returns of his own accord, claiming that tragedy has befallen the kingdom of Zaes. The King, who suddenly fell gravely ill, succumbed to his condition just a few days before Hyunwoo sent his message, and in the chaos of things the Crown Prince has been unable to properly see his messenger.

It’s shocking news, and more than anything, Hyunwoo wonders how the male is holding up.  He doesn’t waste another moment, making arrangements to go to Kihyun immediately. His parents do not so much as bat an eyelash at his haste, even telling him to keep them appraised and send word if they need help.

 

 

 

The ride to Aeilin from Zaes, according to Kihyun when he came for a visit the first time, took a total of five nights, but since Hyunwoo was travelling with only his personal servant and messenger for company, they do not take much breaks and have no problem with the prince’s wishes to ride hard and get there as soon as possible, stopping only at nightfall for the benefit of their steeds.

They reach the borders of Zaes in a little less than three and a half days, and Hyunwoo does not even bother explaining himself to the soldiers that stand guard, letting his mount gallop past them as they try to stop him and leaving his companions to explain their presence instead.

His gaze is fixed on the grand infrastructure at what seems like the very edge of the kingdom, but Hyunwoo cannot help but notice the way the whole place seemed… off, to put it lightly. The atmosphere was solemn – even in the town area, where it should be boisterous and lively. The people were quiet too; even children weren’t out and about.

It makes him wonder just _what_ happened to this successful kingdom… and more importantly, its Crown Prince and his betrothed: Kihyun.

 

 

“Hyunwoo.”

It is probably bias and pure partiality that makes the older prince think Kihyun looks as beautiful as he did when they first met despite the haggard quality in his features and the hard set of his expression that eased only slightly when he met Hyunwoo’s eyes.

He looks just as attractive, but Hyunwoo cannot ignore the hollow look in his eyes and the sag of the skin underneath. It is painful to see his prince – his strong, courageous Kihyun, who regarded the sky as the limit of what he cannot conquer – stretched thin, weariness and exhaustion prevalent in him. It is not an image that suits his Crown Prince.

Hyunwoo forgets everything he had planned to ask the man – _what’s going on? How are you? Do you need help?_ – and does the first thing that comes to mind, which is to pull the smaller male in a warm, comforting embrace. He soon feels a wet patch that soaks through his clothing and leaves it sticking to his body, but instead of pulling away it only has him tightening his hold on Kihyun even more.

 

 

“That means the only thing left to do is go down to the battlefield and meet Changkyun to discuss our options, right?,” Hyunwoo asked, after a long period of silence as he thought through everything the younger told him. Someone had taken advantage of the vulnerability of the kingdom in the short absence of a ruler, and along with tensions among the court as there were talks of choosing a fitting successor of the throne had brought down Zaes to what it is now.

The shorter nodded, before stilling completely.

“You cannot-,” he gasped, realizing the full extent of his words. Hyunwoo merely stared back at him, gaze unrelenting. “Hyunwoo, you will not join the war. I forbid it,” he growled in a hard voice, clearly not allowing for even the smallest compromise.

“And your words are only as powerful as mine,” Hyunwoo thundered back. When the shorter opened his mouth to protest he stepped forward, cradling his face in both his palms. “Listen to me,” the older prince started gently, looking into the other’s warm brown orbs. “You know I do not see them as your people. I see them as _ours._ And right now, they need us. We cannot forsake them.”

“Then I will come with you.”

“You are needed here, Kihyun. Someone must care for the kingdom in the absence of both your father and Changkyun. Your mother will need you, and so will your people. You know this,” Hyunwoo chastised softly.

Kihyun’s tense stance finally slackened, and he let himself fall limp into the taller’s chest, the older instinctively wrapping his arms around his torso and pressing his chin onto the crown of Kihyun’s head in a tight hug.

“Do not worry, I will return to you safe and sound, and then we will marry,” he whispered reassuringly. Suddenly Kihyun pulled away, meeting his confused gaze with a snort. “You would if you knew what was best for you,” he threatened, “I did not go through all that trouble to get your hand in matrimony only for that plan to never see the light of day.” And Hyunwoo couldn’t help but burst into laughter at that.

 

 

“I see you’re set to leave. Were you planning to ride off without telling me?”

Hyunwoo jumped, startled at the familiar voice that seemed to appear out of thin air. Kihyun stepped out from behind him, a palm reaching out to stroke the side of Hyunwoo’s steed as he regarded its owner with serious eyes. The taller chuckled, shaking his head as explained himself. “Of course not, I was going to see you after I checked everything.” Kihyun hummed in response, stepping forward and inviting himself into the other’s personal space.

Hyunwoo watched as he silently fiddled with the buttons on his riding coat, trying to commit his betrothed’s features to memory. Just because he was capable and confident, it didn’t mean that the danger was any less real. This was a battle; the risk of Hyunwoo losing his life would never cease, no matter how skilled of a swordsman he was.

“Hey,” he called, bending his head with the intent of coaxing the younger man out of his sombre mood. He tried tilting Kihyun’s chin up, but he wouldn’t budge, eyes fixed on his broad chest. “Kihyun-”

“I love you.”

Hyunwoo inhaled sharply as Kihyun finally faced him. His eyes were misty and his lips trembled from trying to keep his tears in – he looked miserable, but to the older, he never looked more beautiful, face displaying the sincerity and raw emotion that left the older prince breathless. “I love you,” he repeated. “I love you and I cannot bear to lose you, the way I lost my father. I don’t want to lose you.”

Hyunwoo did the only thing he could think of in that moment – he pulled the man close and kissed him, full and hard on the mouth.

Hyunwoo felt Kihyun freeze against him in surprise, heard the gasps and the whispers of the castlefolk that scurried around them at their scandalous act but kept at it, pressing against the smaller until he had him bending back and swallowing his every hiccup and whimper.

When Kihyun began to pant did Hyunwoo finally let him pull back, only to chase his lips and claim them once more. “I love you,” he gasped against the other’s soft mouth, “I love you so much, you have no idea.” The younger prince’s face was flushed and he couldn’t find it in him to form a proper response, so he wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist, letting his mouth do the work instead.

 

 

 

Weeks later, Kihyun is pacing in his personal library, unable to concentrate on his duties. The war is over, all thanks to Hyunwoo. They managed, with the aid of the Crown Prince’s soldiers from Aeilin, to coerce the enemy into submission, and as a result, Zaes expands and _thrives_. It is a wonderful thing, a silver lining among the clouds.

It is all well and good until Kihyun welcomes no one but his brother and their own men back. When asked, Changkyun only remained tight-lipped about Hyunwoo’s condition. All he ever says is “He’s fine. He’s left to his own kingdom for now. He asked you to take care.” The abrupt, almost cold message leaves the soon-to-be King’s heart tight with anxiety.

In the coming days, Kihyun writes multiple letters to the prince, who all but dismisses them without a word in reply. His messengers are sent back to him as quick as they are delivered with meaningless prose, full of polite and formal language that obviously does not sound like the Hyunwoo Kihyun has grown to know and love.

It frustrates the male, this cryptic attitude Hyunwoo is sentencing him to. He is no lover of suspense or surprises, nor one of patience when it comes to important matters. He would have ridden to Aeilin to demand answers from his prince, but Kihyun is swept with preparations for his coronation, fixed to occur as early as possible to prevent any more threats to the throne.

So as the days pass and there is no sign, not one word from the Crown Prince of Aeilin, Kihyun finds himself fearing the worst: that the older prince has somehow lost interest in him and their marriage, and does not wish to have any ties with him or Zaes any longer.

It’s a rather painful thought, even more a sad one, but Kihyun supposes he can understand. They had barely even started courting each other, and yet circumstances had made it such that Hyunwoo had been burdened with problems he had no obligation to deal with in the first place. It’s no wonder he or his parents would wish to break off the engagement.

He spends the rest of his days quietly languishing over the foreign royal, chipper and sharp personality transforming into a rather brooding one as picking up responsibilities he is expected to fulfil as the future head of the kingdom – in the midst of dealing with his own broken heart – stretches Kihyun thin.

But time and tide wait for no man after all, and so the day arrives where Kihyun is to be proclaimed King of Zaes in front of everyone – the royal family, the court, and of course, the people. He is dressed in the finest cloth, radiant face reminding everyone present of his father’s signature warm expression. It is a joyous occasion, and Kihyun is grateful that he is so well-received despite all the problems getting here.

 

 

 

It is just as Kihyun wraps up his speech that there is a sudden announcement, proclaiming the presence of the royal family of the kingdom of Aeilin just as their carriages stop outside grassy fields of the palace, where his coronation took place mere moments ago. The young King watches in shocked silence, heart leaping all the way to his throat as the large crowd that walks towards him, led by the King and Queen themselves.

Kihyun does not know what to make of their presence, especially after the weeks of silence on their end. He does not know what they have come to say, or why. It seems like all of them are here – he can vaguely recall the faces of the ministers he met when visiting Aeilin – and it frightens the young male, because that can only mean something significant is about to happen.

He meets eyes with Hyunwoo’s mother, but her calm gaze does not reassure him in the slightest. As if sensing his wariness Changkyun slides up to his brother, and before Kihyun can hiss at him about what in heaven’s name are all these people doing here, a familiar looking knight slides in between the royals of both kingdoms.

“Crown- forgive me,” Wonho catches himself at the incorrect title, clearing his throat in dramatic fashion, “King Kihyun, it has been a while. I hope you have been well?” Kihyun merely nods, not really listening – his eyes and mind are elsewhere, scanning the throng of people in front of him as if looking for someone.

Changkyun chuckles at Wonho’s attempts to get his _hyung_ to ask them of their purpose of visit, but it seems the latter is preoccupied at the moment, so he takes pity on the poor man and does it himself. “I trust you have a reason for visiting so suddenly – of course, you are always welcome here, I mean no disrespect,” Changkyun says courteously, smiling sincerely at the King and Queen.

Wonho breathes out a sigh in relief. “Well,” he starts, and the excitement in his voice is barely contained, “we hear that it is a long-standing tradition in your kingdom that in order to marry the King, a deserving bride is to be brought to him, and to be asked for his hand in marriage with the entire kingdom as witness.”

Kihyun finally meets Wonho’s eyes, the latter’s gaze softening when he sees the hopeful tears that shine within them as he processes the knight’s words. The king swallows, forcing himself to remain calm and nods stiffly. “That is how it has been done for generations, yes. And who is it you have brought to be my bride?,” he asks, voice trembling in the slightest.

Changkyun grips his brother’s wrist in support, and he would tease Kihyun about the way he shakes like a leaf in the wind if it wasn’t such a crucial moment.

The taller male can only grin happily before moving to the side, and almost like magic, the crowd of foreigners that gathered part away from each other, revealing a broad frame the young monarch would recognize anywhere, clad in the colours not of his own kingdom, but instead Zaes. Hyunwoo smiles.

“Please accept my apologies, Your Majesty,” he shouts, the mirth in his voice obvious. “I am afraid I do not appear much of a bride.”

Kihyun can only let out a choked laugh, the saltwater in his eyes finally spilling as he shook his head, trying to follow along the jest without bursting into tears. Hyunwoo sees the way the younger struggles and opens his arms in invitation, and Kihyun all but runs to him, head colliding with his hard chest. He spends a minute laughing and crying and sputtering something along the lines of “I thought you weren’t coming back.” and Hyunwoo, bless him, patiently tries to calm his love down.

He grows tired of it soon enough though, choosing instead to press his lips onto Kihyun’s, prompting the smaller male to let out a surprised squeak but return the kiss nonetheless, a hand cupping his cheek and another pushing his head down, ever so oblivious to the crowd around them.

The king pulls back moments later, only to bury his face in Hyunwoo’s shoulder to hide the tears that don’t seem to stop, but Hyunwoo is not done. He grips the shorter male by the chin, whispering a soft “I love you so much.” before claiming them once more.

They haven’t kissed too many times, but to Kihyun each one is a completely different experience. Their first kiss had set his body aflame, bringing forth feelings and desires he had only read in in tales of romance and seen in love plays. Their second kiss brought revelations and acknowledgement as to just how much the older meant to him, how much he loved the man and how it would tear Kihyun should he lose him.

This is only the third kiss they’ve shared, but it tastes like resolutions, and happily-ever-afters. Kihyun loves it, and he knows for a fact that Hyunwoo does too.


End file.
